Rouge vif pour opales bleues
by Eava
Summary: -Matoine- DeathFic, SongFic -Je saigne encore, Kyo, cover by Mr Yéyé- Le rouge l'enveloppe de son grand manteau. Parfait pour Noël ? Pas vraiment. Surtout quand il s'agit de sang.


Hey ! Nouvel OS ! Je suis en prépa pour de fics à chapitres qui arriveront… un jour. Je vous laisse avec le bête…

Aé'

Disclamer : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne sont pas ma propriété et j'écris ceci en tout respect de leur vie privée comme publique. Si elle dérange, je la supprimerais.

 **Rouge vif pour opales bleues**

Petit lit une place. J'ai sortis les draps blancs, des traces rougeâtres commencent déjà à les salir. Je suis où déjà ? Ha oui… Chez toi. Tu es partis quelques jours avec lui à Saint-Étienne, je nourris le chat. Avec le titre de meilleur ami, c'était normal que j'accepte. Tu reviens vers 20h. Il est 19h47. Regard rapide vers ton réveil. 19h48.

Déjà, j'entends ton pas rapide dans l'escalier. Il n'est pas avec toi. Tant mieux, je voulais que tu sois seul face à moi, peut-être que j'aurais le temps de voir tes yeux azurs se poser sur moi. T'entendre hurler mon nom. J'aurais tellement aimé l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Peut-être sur ce lit blanc. Et rouge.

Premier palier. Chaque martèlement de ta quasi-course sur les dalles de pierres se répercute sur moi. Chacun de ces bruits sourds propage une onde de douleur, je ressens le coup au suivant. Et encore. L'onde aux rellants de mort traverse les murs, le petit salon aux multiples caméras, le chat miaule. Tu penses à lui. Je le sait, je le sent. Je sens son odeur sur ce lit. Il est à demi-présent.

 _ **Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

J'aime bien cette chanson. Le groupe, moins. Mais bon… C'est la seule qui me vient en tête. Tu aimes chanter. J'aime entendre ta voix se casser. Il a dut l'entendre bien plus souvent que moi… Ses mains rugeuses qui se déplacent avec légèreté sur tes hanches, ton ventre. Ces mêmes mains qui prennent tant de fois ton visage en coupe devant moi, vos langues qui se mellent, toi qui rougit. Rouge.

 _ **Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**_

Café, tabac, cigarette. Je la connais par coeur. Elle est couverte par la sienne. Eau de Cologne. Putride, bon marché. Il ne peut même plus sentir ton odeur. Mais moi, moi, je la sens toujours. Quand tu me serre dans tes bras pour me soutenir après la mort de ma mère. Tes bras m'encerclent, tu poses ta tête contre mon torse. Tu m'arrive au menton. Je respire pleinement, tes effluves envahissent mon être, me font du bien. Je te serre contre moi, un peu trop fort. Tu étouffe, tu ris, les joues rouges alors que tu me balance une vanne sur notre pseudo-couple. Je rougis. Rouge.

 _ **Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort**_

Tes deux iris bleues qui fixent les siennes, tu lui sourit. Un sourire amoureux, qui me fait fondre de loin. Mais il ne m'est pas destiné. Lui, il s'en fous de ce sourire. Il a l'habitude, il ne lui procure pas les papillons dans le ventre que tu me fais subir en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, sur la pointe des pieds. Le souffle court, les jambes qui me lâchent quand tu me fais un sourire coquin après avoir lancé une énième blague perverse.

Sur le bureau, une photo, toi et moi. C'est lui qui a prit la photo. Nous sommes ivres, endormis l'un contre l'autre sur mon canapé. Tu as les joues encore rouges. Comme tu m'as fait souffrir ce soir là, tu balançait blagues salaces sur blagues salaces. J'étais toujours dedans. C'était drôle et gênant. Il est partis quelques temps, tu m'as embrassé, les yeux vitreux, tu m'appellais par son prénom. Et tu es partis vers le pays des rêves, alcoolisé, les joues rouges. Rouge.

 _ **Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur**_

Tu chantes si bien… Je suis fou de ta voix… Si changeante lors du tournage de ton émission… Et si défigurée une fois compressée… Quel dommage. Gachis. Tu t'en "branle". Lui aussi. Pas moi.

Deuxième palier, tu sors tes clefs de la poche droite de ton blouson. J'entends le cliquetit quand elles s'entrechoquent… Et pendant ce temps, la musique qui sort de mon téléphone continue de se diffuser dans la pièce. C'est un cover de Mr Yéyé. La puissance de sa voix décrit au mieux mes émotions, je ressens chaque note comme un coup de poignard qui me donne envie de hurler de douleur. Et je hurle. Tu sursaute, la porte s'ouvre, tu vois mon blouson sur le porte-manteaux. **"Antoine ?"**. Tu entends la musique venant de la chambre, tu avances lentement, les muscles tendus. Il te reste le salon et la cuisine à traverser. Deux pièces pour mourir. Je clos mes lèvres, m'empêchant de hurler de nouveau. Ne cours pas, laisse moi le temps de partir. Je baisse les yeux sur mon bras, en fines lettres rouges j'ai tracé ton nom. Rouge. _ ****_

 _ **Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon  
âme**_

C'est le couteau suisse de Polymanga. Celui que tu m'as offert, avec Hatsune Miku en bikini bleu dessus. Tu l'avais acheté en rigolant, me chuchotant à l'oreille devant le vendeur que : **"À ce prix là, il doit pas couper grand chose… T'as intêret à le rentabiliser en te branlant dessus, elle est pas mignonne Hatsune ? ^^"** Je te contredis Mathieu, il coupe très bien.

Tu est au niveau du salon, tu avance à pas feutrés, la trente-deuxième latte de ton plancher grince. Tu reconnais enfin la chanson, commence à trembler. **"Antoine ?"** Ton cervaux s'imagine une nombre incalculable de possibilités. Quand tu supposes juste, l'espace d'un intant, tu te fige. Trente-troisième latte.

Je regarde mon bras, le sang ruisselle de mes veines tranchées. Est-ce que j'ai fais une connerie ? Nan.

 _ **Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

Faux. J'entends tes pleurs. Tu arrive dans la cuisine, te retiens aux meubles pour ne pas tomber. La porte est entrouverte, de là où tu es, tu peux voir la partie gauche de ta chambre. Le bureau avec tes ordinateurs et des piles de papiers, le fauteuil noir d'où a deserté Wifi dès que l'hémoglobine a commencé à couler. Tu murmure **"Antoine ?"** , espère me voir, une bouteille de bière à la main, un sourire blageur aux lèvres. **"Bonne arrivée."** C'est un souffle calme, serein, j'y met mes dernières forces. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu. Je pense. Ma voix vibre de mortuaires échos, toute ma faiblesse physique et psychologique se ressent dans ces mots. Tu finis par courir et enfin, je peux voir tes yeux. Horrifiés certes mais tes magnifiques yeux bleus face au miens : ternes, injectés de sang d'avoir trop pleuré. Rouge.

 _ **Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**_

Dans ce cas précis, la mort à laquelle je souris à un visage d'ange, des yeux brillants, un chapeau noir à badges, une veste en cuir et un djean bleu délavé. Ton regard est perdu, me pose toutes les questions que tu n'ose pas poser. Ou plutôt une seule : **''Pourquoi ?''** Tu n'arrive même pas à pleurer, ta lèvre inférieure tremble. Tu me fixe. Je te dévisage, profite de la vision de ton corps avant de partir. Tes pupilles suivent la ligne de mon cou, de mes épaules, mes avants-bras. Tu avais enlevé ton chapeau, il tombe de tes doigts, chute irrégulièrement dans mon sang. La vision de ton prénom en rouge vif te fait perdre tes moyens. Tu panique soudainement, répète inlaçablement mon nom. Si doux sur tes lèvres. Tu sort ton portable, appelle le SAMU. Je serais mort avant.

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier  
effort**_

Carmin, écarlate, vif, singlant. Nombreuses nuances. Tu contourne ces rouges, t'accroupis à mes côtés. Je suis à la tête du lit, adossé au mur. Tu me chuchote que tout ira bien, qu'il faut que je tienne, que je ne peut pas vous abandonner… Si je peux Mathieu. Je le fais. Qui m'en empêche ? Que-ce qui me retiens à vous ? À toi ? De l'amitié. Je n'en veux pas.

Tu as eu la bonne idée de mettre en relation l'écarlate et la chanson. Tu t'excuse, pleure en silence. Tu n'as pas à le faire. As-tu tord d'être heureux, d'aimer un autre que moi ? Je suis celui qui doit le faire. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je suis désolé. Mais je n'en pouvais plus : te voir rouge, en sueur, venir m'ouvrir alors que je passait sans prévenir ; vos bouche se mélants ; tes gémissements non contenus venants de la chambre d'hotel annexe à la mienne… L'air me manquait. Et me manque. Je suffoque. Crache un filet carmin. Tu cris mon nom.

 _ **Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**_

Je ferme les yeux, dérobant à ma vue ton corps longiligne. Je sens les draps se crisper sous tes doigts, mon esprit encore légèrement pervertit –mais peut-on appeller ça de la perversion quand il s'agit de toi ?- s'imagine la même situation dans un tout autre contexte. Moi au-dessus de toi, toi en-dessous de moi. Nos corps se mêlants, s'embrasant. Ma bouche parcourant ton torse, tes hanches. Ta peau rouge, violacée par endroits. Tu te tends, te cambre, ressere d'autant plus ta prise sur le drap. Ton regard plongé dans le mien, gémissant, offert à moi et à mes coups de butoirs t'envoyant toujours plus haut. Tu hurle mon nom. **''ANTOINE !''** Cris de désepoir qui me fais sortir de ma rêveries. C'est peut-être mieux. J'aurais finis par bander.

Je tousse encore, te faisant définitivement fondre en larmes. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, déplace avec lenteur ma main tachée de sang sur la tienne. Blanche opaline, d'une pureté dont l'innocence pourrait presque parraître insolente. Quelques gouttes glissent le long de mes doigts pour s'écarser sur ta main tremblante. Le rouge se mèle au blanc, traçant quelques symboles mortuaires sur ta peau. Je remonte jusqu'à tes yeux, y lit l'incompréhension, la peur, la tristesse. Ma voix tremble. **''Je t'aime.''**

 __ _ **Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore**_

Encore, encore, reste avec moi Antoine ; pars pas ; reste en vie. Je ne peux plus. Le seul point positif à ces paroles c'est que je peux entendre ta voix qui me parle, témoigne de l'affection à mon égard. Je reste sourd à tes appels, je me sens partir. Ma prise sur ta main commence à faiblir, tu le sens. Ton visage se rapproche du mien avec lenteur, presque hésitation. Tu ne vas pas oser… Si ? Si. Je sens tes lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes. Pour la première fois, je suis déçu de partir, de ne pas avoir la force de te répondre. Le baiser et chaste, calme, serein. Il tranche avec les tremblements de tes membres. Tu fermes tes opales, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je fais de même. Tu ne m'aime pas, je le sais. C'est comme une dernière volonté que tu as compris. Mourir à tes côtés. Fuir la vie, célé à ton corps. Je rends mon dernier soupire entre tes lèvres.

 _ **Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**_

Je me sépare de lui à regret, me redresse. J'ai honte. Honte de ne m'être appercue de rien. Honte de t'avoir laissé partir. La musique résonne dans mes oreilles, me donne mal à la tête. Je pleure. Tout ce sang me fais perdre tout contrôle. Machinalement, je ramasse mon chapeau, le repose sur ma tête, du sang coule le long de la bordure, goutte à terre. Je recule, me retrouve dos au mur. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur ton bras, je frissonne. Mort. Amour. Trahison. Haine. Impossible. Écoeurant. Unis. Te voilà mort, face à moi, victime de ton amour ; je me sens presque trahis, haineux de ton abandon, je m'écoeur… Je n'oublis pas les liens que nous avions, unis. M.A.T.H.I.E.U. Mon nom me fais peur.

 _ **Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort  
**_

Le SAMU arrive. Trop tard. La porte est ouverte, ils entrent. Je fuis, en larmes. Loin, plus loin, loin d'Antoine qui se tue. Je cours, les gens me dévisagent, je suis taché de sang. Mes jambes ne me répondent plus, comme douées d'une volonté propre. Une volonté leur hurlant de fuir, loin de lui, loin de moi. Oui, j'ai l'impression de me fuir. Les sillons humides sur mes joues ne faiblissent pas, je n'en peu plus, courrir et pleurer use mes forces. Tant pis, je cours. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, faire partir cette musique qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, qui me saisit aux tripes, me donne envie de vomir. Vomir. Oui, c'est ça, vomir, me vider l'esprit. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Tant pis, ce soir, j'aurais l'alcool triste.

 _ **Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon  
âme**_

Petit bar miteux, à un coin de rue, j'entre, commande. Et bois. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Je ne compte plus ni les verres, ni les alcools. Antoine quitte quelques temps mon esprit embué. Je pense à mon petit-ami. Putain que je l'aime. Fais chier. J'aurais préférer n'aimer personne, vivre seul comme un con mais avec Antoine comme ami. Ou tout du moins, vivant.

On m'appelle. C'est lui. Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Mes pensées se bousculent. Je me saisit de mon téléphone, décroche. Il sait pour Antoine… Il m'a laissé une lettre. Je raccroche, pertubé, paye et cours. Cours dans le sens inverse dans cette nuit qui m'envellope, me contient, me freine. Je trébuche. Putain. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je chute, me rattrape de justesse, égratine la peau de mes mains. Mon sang se mélange à celui, sec, d'Antoine. Je me plis en deux et vomis.

 _ **Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**_

J'arrive de nouveau devant chez moi après une autre course épuisante. J'hésite, j'ai peur. Ils t'ont emené depuis longtemps… Une pensée me traverse. Je vais dire quoi aux abonnés ? Que tu t'es tué par amour pour moi ? Bordel. Non, je peux pas. C'est de ma faute… Antoine…

Je tape le digicode. 13-15-18-20. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, entre. Il n'y a personne. La porte de ma chambre est grande ouverte, les draps sont propres. Je ne pourrais plus y dormir. Ton odeur, l'odeur de ton sang a remplacé la notre. Sur la table du salon, il y a une enveloppe blanche.

 _ **Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**_

Mes pensées sont désordonnées, les rapports les unes entre les autres sont de plus en plus minces. Je pourrais passer de toi à un poulet basquaise sans m'en appercevoire. Bon, ok, c'est peut-être une hyperbole. Non de Dieu ! Le fil de mes pensées n'a plus aucun sens ! J'avance lentement vers la table. La trente-deuxième latte de mon plancher grince, je me fige. J'ai peur du contenue de la lettre. Et cette chanson qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme un vieux tourne disque. Je me remet à pleurer. Mon bras me semble lourd, je n'ai plus la force. Je me consume sur place, les flammes éteintes difficilement à l'alcool. Je me souviens de chaque parcelle de ton visage, je me l'imagine. Tes cheveux fous, tes lunettes à monture fine, tes yeux bruns. Tu me manque. Je m'assied, prends l'enveloppe dans mes deux mains tremblantes. Sur le devant, dans une écriture manuscrite, il y a trois mots : je t'aime. Je redouble de pleurs, la tête entre les mains.

 _ **Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier  
effort  
**_

J'ouvre ta lettre. Ton écriture est fine, droite, les lettres sont complètes, biens formées, il y a des ronds à la place des points sur tes i. Seul problème : des taches plus claires. La lettre est un dalmation blanc et larmes. De petits cercles espacés que je devine facilement avoir suivis la courbe de ton nez pour tomber mollement sur le papier encore vierge. L'encre est rouge, je frissonne. Tu voulais me faire penser à ton sang. C'est réussi. Je le vois encore, c'est inscrit dans ma rétine, ton corps maculé de sang, sur mon lit blanc. Et rouge. J'ai du mal à lire, ma vue est embrouillée par les larmes et l'alcool qui coule dans mon sang ne m'aide en rien. Je décripte une ligne au hasard. Et laisse tomber la lettre. Antoine… Tu me laisse avec ça ? C'est de la torture. Une putain de chanson qui tourne en boucle et de belles phrases écrites de ta main. Je la connais par coeur cette chanson. Elle est ponctuée de paragraphes. Antoine… Qu-as tu fais ?

 _ **Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**_

Les paragraphes défilent sous mes yeux. Je ne te connaissait pas cette écriture, avec pas ou peu d'humour. Terre à terre. Le contenue me glace le sang. En première partie, tu décris chacune de tes émotions, ou plutôt celle que tu penserais avoir au moment de ta mort. Tu décris ma venue, mes réactions, les tiennes. La deuxième me fige. Tu écris en mon nom, te met à ma place, imagine ce que je ferais en t'ayant vu mourir. Tu m'écris à la première personne comme fais précédemment avec toi.

 _ **Mais je saigne encore  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Voilà Mathieu. Voilà geste pour geste comment j'imagine ma mort. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus là. Je pense que tu l'auras compris mais je t'aime. Tu me rends fou. Fou de toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Ne fais pas comme le Mathieu que j'ai écris, ne me regrette pas. Je ne le mérite pas.

Sache une chose, si tu m'as vraiment embrassé alors que je rendais mon dernier soupire, je te remercie. C'était ma dernière volonté. Sinon, ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Tu trouveras ci-joint mon testament. Je n'ai pas grand chose mais je te le donne.

Je t'aime.

Antoine.

Mathieu lâcha la lettre qui tomba au sol et fondis en larmes, le goût âpre des lèvres d'Antoine toujours contre les siennes, le SAMU venait de partir, emportant son ami mourant.


End file.
